


Comment dompter un tigre-vampire amoureux

by Takkaori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Badass Kuroko Tetsuya, Humor, M/M, Romance, Vampire Kagami
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiré par un fanart. 'Kagami-kun, attends, tu avais promis que ça ne ferait pas ma-Ah, ow, ow. Ça fait mal.' Ça traversait la peau, c'était définitivement en train de traverser la peau. Et ça allait saigner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comment dompter un tigre-vampire amoureux

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Comme dit dans le résumé, cette fic est le fruit d'un délire que je me suis tapé grâce à un fanart où Kagami mord Kuroko, j'aurais bien aimé le mettre en image d'illustration mais j'y arrive pas sur ce site et j'ai pas de lien source donc :/. Le résumé est d'ailleurs la retranscription du dialogue sur l'image, parce que je trouvais que ça donnait bien. Les histoires de vampires, habituellement ce n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé, mais pour le coup, l'inspiration m'a frappé et j'ai décidé de partager cette petite histoire ^^.
> 
> Le texte est humoristique en grande partie, un brin parodique, rien de bien prise de tête. J'ai quand même essayé d'y mettre un fond et de traiter le thème des vampires à ma façon :').
> 
> Pour le rating, pas de lemon, mais le thème de la sexualité est présent de manière assez concrète donc j'ai jugé préférable de mettre M en guise de sureté.
> 
> KNB n'est pas à moi.
> 
> Bonne lecture :) !

 

Kagami contemplait son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain pendant que le poids de la honte lui comprimant la poitrine. Il aurait bien aimé que la légende ait raison et qu'il lui soit impossible de se voir aussi pathétique. Parce que quelque chose attirait l'œil, dans cette glace, l'attirait vachement, bien plus repérable que le putain de nez au milieu du visage. C'était son propre œil droit, gonflé, rougi, douloureux, qui plus est. La paupière supérieure avait littéralement triplé de volume, elle couvrait son œil en apparence avalé par l'orbite. Kuroko n'avait vraiment pas aimé son initiative. Lui, un vampire s'estimant fort, s'était retrouvé mis au tapis, K.O premier round, par un enfoiré de petit humain. Certes, son corps n'était pas indestructible. Le prouvaient les événements, il avait sa part de vulnérabilité, mais sa fierté ne voulait pas le reconnaître.

Pour revenir au responsable, son cher amant, le rouge le lui avait pourtant expliqué, répété des dizaines de fois. Il avait besoin de boire son sang avant l'accouplement, pour qu'il circule dans son corps afin qu'il puisse avoir une érection, sinon, aussi fort qu'il l'exciterait, popaul ne bougerait pas. La mort comprenait de durs inconvénients, sans mauvais jeux de mots. S'il restait encore du sang dans ses veines, son cœur en arrêt ne le pompait plus et ne le faisait plus circuler. Il avait besoin de sang vivant pour créer une réaction, ainsi redonner vie à son corps de macchabée mobile, de façon très paradoxal. (La première fois qu'il en avait parlé à Kuroko, ce dernier lui avait innocemment rétorqué que c'était 'beau dans l'idée parce qu'il serait vivant pour un court instant partagé'. Idiotie ou niaiserie, peu importait à Kagami, l'autre avait eu l'air de le penser.) Ça ne semblait néanmoins pas rentrer, du moins avec beaucoup plus de difficultés que ses dents dans le fragile épiderme.

A la décharge du bleu, il avait peut-être été brutal, l'envie l'avait traversé d'un seul coup et ses dents s'étaient en effet enfoncées sans qu'il ne fasse aucune cérémonie. Mais dès la pulsion terminée, il les avait retirées avec douceur, essayant d'adopter une approche romantique, suite à quoi il avait déclaré d'une voix suave et sensuelle : « Laisse-moi t'aimer, Kuroko. »

Autant dire qu'il avait été _plutôt_ violemment éconduit, méchamment coupé dans son élan amoureux envers son cher et tendre. Qui ne l'était pas trop, sur le moment.

_Sans déconner,_ pensa-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme, _son cou pissait le sang, à quoi je m'attendais ? 'Suis vraiment trop con._

Oh, c'était dans le feu de l'action, Kuroko s'était excusé ensuite en l'embrassant affectueusement, bien qu'étant sur ses gardes –il lui avait confié avoir paniqué et l'être encore un peu, très étourdi par la brusque perte de sang. Kagami s'était excusé platement à son tour, les torts étaient siens ; il pouvait le comprendre. Il aurait paniqué aussi, à sa place. Il y avait franchement de quoi. Seulement, bordel, le vampire aurait bien aimé sucer autre chose que ce qui pendait entre les jambes de son petit-ami, pour pouvoir prendre un peu de plaisir de son côté, par la même occasion voir sa joie grandir. Un mois et demi de relation amoureuse, mais trois ans d'amitié avant qu'il ne lui révèle son surprenant secret, à la 'devine pourquoi on peut jamais se voir la journée ?', bombe lâchée après une longue et douloureuse débâcle, en parti parce que Kuroko lui avait déclaré son amour de façon anodine mais pourtant sérieuse encore un mois avant, ça ne l'avait pas fait fuir puisqu'ils étaient un couple…Il sentait qu'il était plus que temps de concrétiser pour de bon, ils étaient des adultes.

(Kuroko entamait sa vingt-et-unième année et malgré son état vampirique, Kagami n'avait que vingt-sept ans, ayant été changé dix ans auparavant, lors de sa dernière année de lycée, un soir où il avait été trop bourré pour s'en rappeler. Mais ça, le bleu n'en savait rien, il le croyait sûrement plus vieux et le rouge se plaisait à jouer là-dessus quelques fois. Il s'amusait en effet fortement grâce au clampin qui avait répandu l'idée que les vampires avaient obligatoirement plus de cent ans.)

Quelque fois, il avait l'impression que Kuroko profitait de lui en se plaisant à prolonger leur situation unilatérale. S'il pouvait comprendre qu'être mordu, que se faire prendre du sang tout en ayant un rapport sexuel était une idée effrayante _et quand même_ assez rebutante pour un être humain, il se sentait comme étant l'abusé.

Son œil au beurre noir en témoignait. Il allait avoir besoin d'y mettre de la pommade mais n'osait pas tellement y toucher, il le lançait trop violemment pour le moment. La guérison instantanée, c'était une saleté de connerie.

Diantre, il faisait _tellement_ honte aux mythes.

* * *

Par la porte entrouverte, Kuroko observait prudemment son amant.

Ils avaient passé un petit moment là-dedans tous les deux, le temps que Kagami lui trouve une compresse, lui assis par terre, dos contre la face carrelée de la baignoire pour éviter de s'évanouir, une serviette appuyée contre sa blessure. Il s'était senti désorienté, comme prêt à vomir puis tomber alors que tout son monde dansait, tourbillonnait, rayonnait sous un mélange de couleurs indémêlables à l'en étourdir. Ayant trouvé de quoi stopper l'épanchement, Kagami avait pris le relai, maintenant la serviette avec fermeté, mais doux à la fois, son geste n'avait pas provoqué de douleur non-nécessaire. Enfin, juste avant d'appliquer le pansement, il lui avait lancé un regard interrogateur en descendant la tête vers les deux trous profonds, comme deux énormes grains de beauté rougeoyants et disgracieux, parfaitement alignés. Kuroko s'était raidi tout d'abord, mais il avait compris et s'était laissé faire ; il n'était pas en état de riposter. De plus, il tenait à montrer sa confiance.

Le rouge n'avait pas mordu, il avait léché, tout simplement. Le contact de langue humide goutant ses marques l'avait peut-être un peu emballé, revigoré dans le bon sens du terme.

Avant que ses joues ne deviennent écarlates et que sa gorge ne menace de gémir, Kagami s'était arrêté. Ça ne faisait plus mal, ses sens étaient de retour à la normale. Sans un mot, le vampire avait posé la compresse. L'humain l'avait remercié d'une caresse fugace sur le dos de la main et était parti en lui laissant la place pour son œil qui avait vraiment besoin d'être soigné, lui aussi. Le bleu se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'y appliquait pas sa propre salive, si les bouquins et les films se trompaient sur pas mal de points, elle faisait réellement des miracles. Peut-être qu'il cherchait à se punir lui-même ou à le faire culpabiliser. Auquel cas, Kuroko estimait que c'était fourbe vu que le but était plutôt bien atteint. Cela étant, connaissait l'oiseau, il était même possible qu'il n'y ait pas pensé, trop absorbé par ses réflexions intérieures. Pour un vampire, Kagami était parfois curieusement immature…

Kuroko n'avait pas voulu en venir à la violence. Vraiment pas. Mais il lisait tranquillement, appréciant la douceur d'un après-midi oisif, allongé au côté de son amant qui préférait regarder un programme aux échos quelques peu stupides à la télé, il n'avait pas réfléchi. A peine avait-il entendu la résonance disparaître qu'une main déterminée s'imposant sur sa hanche, une autre retenant son bras qui soutenait son crâne, l'avaient détourné de son livre, la brute agression de son cou l'ayant pétrifié. Son esprit avait fait un vide. Complet. Ses sens s'étaient tus, comme renfermés sur eux-mêmes. Kuroko avait débité sans trop savoir comment une phrase pour tenter de calmer l'ardeur de son vampire. Ça avait marché, mais pas avant que les dégâts ne soient faits.

Les choses s'étaient enchainées, indépendamment de sa volonté. Les dents s'étaient retirées, la peur, la douleur avaient explosées en tandem. Il n'avait pas vraiment percuté que Kagami lui avait parlé.

Comme dans un réflexe, il s'était retourné et avait frappé d'un seul mouvement – réflexe économe.

Jamais l'expression 'œil pour œil, dent pour dent' n'avait pris autant de sens qu'ici.

Kuroko savait bien que Kagami l'avait fait parce que c'était vraisemblablement la procédure adéquate, d'une logique péremptoire, pourtant si étrange à mettre en pratique. Contrairement aux apparences, le bleu était plus qu'intéressé par le fait de découvrir les plaisirs de la chair avec son petit-ami. Vu la particularité de leur situation, de la certaine contrainte dans son déroulement qu'elle leur imposait, il désirait en revanche être prévenu avant qu'il morde. Avoir le temps de s'y préparer psychologiquement, autant que possible fut. Que tout l'enchevêtrement d'actes ne soit pas impulsif ainsi qu'incontrôlé, du côté de Kagami du moins. Parce qu'autant qu'il faisait confiance, autant qu'il aimait, il n'était pas rendu aveugle et encore moins inconscient. Sortir avec un vampire était dangereux. Les événements l'attestaient, le rouge pouvait se laisser dominer par ses désirs.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ait voulu le rendre paranoïaque à l'idée de lui porter préjudice, ou quoique ce soit, cependant Kuroko jugeait important que Kagami garde à l'esprit qu'il n'était pas son apéritif et qu'il désirait encore moins perdre son humanité. Certainement pas. Déjà parce qu'il était assez sage pour ne pas désirer la vie éternelle et aussi parce qu'un couple de vampires était visiblement condamné à la chasteté, c'était un paramètre à prendre en compte. Angoissé quant à l'effet de la morsure, il s'était d'ailleurs rendu sur le balcon derrière les doubles rideaux tirés et avait été heureux de voir que la vive lumière du jour n'était pas plus une attaque à son encontre qu'à l'accoutumée. A moins que ce ne soit comme un lent virus, à ramper dans le système jusqu'à l'envahir comme une impitoyable gangrène, qu'il faille du temps pour que la transformation prenne effet.

Kagami ne lui avait pas expliqué comment ça se faisait. Il ne lui avait pas expliqué grand-chose. Juste qu'il ne tuait pas n'importe qui n'importe quand et n'était pas une bête assoiffée de sang. Il avait besoin de chasser, mais il avait des règles, un code précis qu'il s'imposait à respecter. Par-là, Kuroko comprenait qu'il s'accrochait aux valeurs de la conscience, qui le rattachaient à son humanité. Pour sa part, l'humain n'avait pas posé beaucoup de questions, il fallait l'avouer. Il avait eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour se faire à la réalité de la révélation. Kuroko supposait que maintenant, c'était suffisant. Ils avaient besoin d'explications l'un comme l'autre, de toute manière.

Néanmoins, le bleu ne s'inquiétait absolument pas. Il savait qu'ils arriveraient à dépasser ça, les fameuses explications terminées. Kagami son manque de contrôle, lui sa réserve. Si ça ne suffisait pas, du temps supplémentaire ferait l'affaire, aidé peut-être d'une tentative. C'est en forgeant qu'on devenait forgeron, après tout.

Non, indéniablement, Kuroko aimait Kagami d'une façon sincère et pure, avec tout ce que ça impliquait, même des désirs qui l'étaient théoriquement un peu moins. Mais toute mise en doute pouvait être écartée : si aimer un vampire ressemblait à du suicide, aucun souci à se faire là-dessus, le mec tenait à sa peau. Kagami ne pouvait raisonnablement pas ignorer la vivacité de son instinct de survie.

**Author's Note:**

> On peut voir un léger clin d'oeil à 'Warm Bodies' pour le fait que 'l'amour rendrait Kagami vivant', et au fait que le vampire en général est souvent vu comme un sex-symbol, or, logiquement, comme dit dans le texte, s'ils sont morts la circulation sanguine ne se fait pas et du coup pour le sex-appeal ça tombe à l'eau XD.
> 
> Sinon, j'avoue que j'avais pensé à faire une suite pour développer les points de l'histoire abordés de manière fugace ici, mais j'ai déjà trois fics en cours et pas tellement le temps alors...Je le dis au cas où, même s'il est plus probable que je m'en tienne au One-Shot XD.
> 
> En espérant que ce petit délire vous aura plu ^^ !
> 
> Merci de votre lecture ^^ !


End file.
